bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Terence Grayson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1978–1986, 1997–2000, 2012– | first = August 25, 1978 | last = | spinoffs = | family = Grayson/Usher/Robinson | alias = Terence Usher | born = | died = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Melissa Vargas (1993–1997) Scarlett Moon (1998) Carly Lockhart (2000–2010) Denise Gilmore (2013–2014) | romances = Hannah Fowler | father = Nicholas Grayson | mother = Yolanda Grayson | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Tony Parisi (1983, 1985, 2008–09) | stepmother = Beth Ingram (1986–1987) Amelia Kane (1986, 2001–2004, 2013–) Kristen Barnes (1997–1998) | brothers = | sisters = Nikki Grayson | halfbrothers = Adonis Grayson Hunter Grayson | halfsisters = Joey Grayson Marina Grayson | sons = Kadeem Grayson Nico Grayson Isaiah Grayson | daughters = Jasmine Grayson Morgan Grayson | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Terry Grayson Royce Usher | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson Honey Robinson | nephews = Trey Mitchell Zane Grayson Caleb Grayson | nieces = Raven Mitchell Leela Grayson Emily Robinson | uncles = Quincy Usher Razor Jerome | aunts = Nettie Robinson Vicki Porter Veronica D'Angelo Vivian Winters Ivory Robinson | cousins = Shawn Robinson Zoe Grayson Ronnie Yarbrough Cordelia Porter Rome Grayson Gigi Yarbrough Grayson Porter Spencer Winters Winnie Yarbrough Jennifer D'Angelo (adoptive) | relatives = }} Terence Grayson II is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Created as the son of the series' protagonist Nicholas Grayson. A version of Terence also appeared in the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes. Terence is born onscreen in 1978 to Nick and his first wife Yolanda Robinson. At the time, Terence's paternity is uncertain due to his parents' having an open marriage and his mother's affair with his grandfather Terry Grayson. Terence forges a close bond with his grandfather due to Terry's blatant favoritism of him. Though primarily raised onscreen, Terence and Nikki are written out in 1986 years after their parents' marriage implodes due to Nick's love affair with Amelia Kane. The twenty year old Terence returns in 1997 and clashes with Nick over his romance with Amelia and admiration for his grandfather, Terry. Terence blames his volatile nature on Yolanda's deteriorating mental health which he says stems from Nick trashing their marriage. Terence has multiple romantic entanglements including a failed marriages to Melissa Robinson and Scarlett Moon and a love affair with Hannah Fowler. Terence's most significant romance is his relationship with Carly Lockhart whom he falls in love with after he helps her cover up the murder of Palmer Queen. The cover up nearly cost Nikki her life as she is arrested for the murder instead. Terence and Carly marry in 2000 as he is written out of the series having confessed to the murder to protect a pregnant Carly. Terence returns in 2012 and crashes Carly's wedding to his half-brother Adonis Grayson. With Terence declaring war on his brother, Nick and Nikki are to play referee. Terence also takes over the family company Grayson Enterprises for his grandfather, Terry. Storylines 1977–1986 Terence and his twin sister Nicole are born in June 1977 to Nicholas Grayson and his wife Yolanda Robinson. Later that year, Nikki is kidnapped and Terence has trouble sleeping through the night without his sister. It gets so bad that his parents are forced to consult a doctor to get him sleep through the night. Fortunately, Nikki rescued and returns on Christmas day. In early 1979, Nick and Yolanda leave town with the twins. In mid 1980, Nick sends the twins back to to live with his mother after Yolanda runs off. In late 1981, Nick returns to Jericho City permanently after failing to reconcile with Yolanda to be near the twins. In 1982, Terence and Nikki learn they have a big sister Zoe just as their parents finalize their divorce. In 1983, Terence and Nikki fight against their parents' remarriages to Amelia Kane and Tony D'Angelo hoping to get them back together. Though Yolanda and Tony's marriage doesn't last long, the twins stop fighting when Nick is presumed dead in late 1984 and they appeal to Tony to make their mom happy again. The twins are upset when Yolanda and Tony's next union falls apart too but they are soon reunited with Nick who is revealed to be alive in 1986. But their happiness is short lived as Nick reunites with Amelia and Yolanda skips town with the twins to avoid a custody battle that she knows she'll lose. 1997–2000 Terence makes an unannounced return in July 1997 and reunites with his sister Nikki and his son Kadeem. He is shocked to learn his wife Melissa has filed for divorce upon learning of his affair with her best friend Scarlett Moon which culminates in Scarlett giving birth to his stillborn child. Terence reveals that an injury has ruined his chances at a football career and he has gone into photography. Nikki wants him to stay but Terence is against the idea claiming he is going to Los Angeles for work. Nikki calls out Terence for running away from his responsibilities and convinces him to stay to save his marriage. Terence isn't happy to see Nick has reunited with Amelia and blames their affair for driving Yolanda away. Terence's attempt to reconcile with Melissa falls apart when she serves him with final divorce papers and reveals Scarlett lied about her child being stillborn. Terence becomes a photographer's assistant at "Fresh Faces" modeling agency where he often gets attention from the models because of his rugged good looks. Despite the attention, Terence isn't interested in another relationship. As Nikki is set to marry Dustin Rayburn, Terence is shocked when his cousin Zoe confronts him before the wedding to reveal that Nikki has been lying to Dustin about her son Trey's paternity. Nick and Terence are forced to pull the girls apart when they get into a fight at the church. Terence comforts Nikki after Dustin and Zoe marry instead and Trey's biological father Jeremy Howard threatens to sue for custody. While the two search for their daughter, Scarlett gets sick and Terence rushes her to the hospital where they learn one of her kidneys are failing. Scarlett's estranged brother Rex Moon agrees to donate a kidney to save his sister's life and just before she goes into surgery, Scarlett admits that Rex's wife Willow adopted their daughter without Rex's knowledge. Terence confronts Willow who warns him to stay away from her daughter Jasmine. Terence swears Nikki to secrecy as he doesn't want Nick's input on the mess he's made of his life. Meanwhile, Terence and Nick's relationship grows more strained as Terence constantly disrespects Amelia. On Christmas Eve, the father and son come to blows when Nick accuses Terence of being more like him than he thought, realizing Nikki told him about Jasmine. Though Terence wants to distance himself from his father, he can't walk away from Nikki when she needs him most. In 1998, Terence transfers to Jericho City University to finish college when his grandfather Terry offers him an internship at the family company, Grayson Enterprises. Meanwhile, he befriends waitress Hannah Fowler. Terence uses his photography job to get Hannah hired as an amateur model. Just when Terence and Hannah start dating, Scarlett wants to rekindle their romance and sue for custody of their daughter. However, Terence rejects Scarlett when he realizes she is only using him to get Jasmine back. But he agrees to fight for custody. In the summer of 1998, Terence is hired by world renowned jewelry designer Palmer Queen to shoot his new custom jewelry line for a magazine. Terence convinces Palmer to hire Hannah as one of his models. Terence clashes with Carly Lockhart, the obnoxious teen model working the photo shoot. On September 3, 1998, Terence and Scarlett elope in Las Vegas in an effort to strengthen their custody case for Jasmine. Terence is later horrified when he arrives at the studio and witness Carly push Palmer down a flight of stairs. She confesses that Palmer tried to force himself on her. Carly fears she won't be believed and talks Terence out of calling the police. Instead, the two leave the scene and Terence anonymously calls an ambulance. Terence is riddled with guilt when Palmer dies. In October 1998, Terence and Scarlett are officially awarded custody of Jasmine. Terence is furious when Scarlett has the marriage annulled weeks later fearing it could jeopardize their custody case. Meanwhile, Hannah is suspicious of Terence spending so much time with Carly. The day after Thanksgiving, Palmer's death is officially ruled a homicide and Terence is shocked when Carly's grandparents, Janet Lockhart, Frank and Cookie Thompson threaten him to keep quiet. Terence assures them that he will not be speaking to the police at all. Terence makes a drunken New Year's Eve confession to Hannah and she begs him to come forward before the police start asking questions. In 1999, Hannah and Carly's husband Rocky accuse Terence & Carly of having an affair. Meanwhile, Terence is devastated when Scarlett skips town with Jasmine the day after the girl's second birthday. When Nikki is falsely accused of Palmer's murder, Terence plans to come forward only to find Carly after a suicide attempt. He rushes her to the hospital where she falls into a coma. When Nikki is convicted and sentenced to death, Terence tries to appeal to Carly's family only to find Rocky in bed with another woman. Later Terence and Hannah become engaged but she elopes with Jeremy to help him get custody of Trey. Terence suspects Hannah is being pressured into the marriage but she dumps him and returns his engagement ring. After a drunk Terence ruins Kadeem's 5th birthday party, she has the court restrict his visitation rights. On a whim, Terence confronts Palmer's granddaughter Donna Queen who admits that her mentally ill father Austin killed her grandfather exonerating Nikki moments before the execution. Terence comforts a recovering Carly as she divorces Rocky. Terence interns for his grandfather Terry at Grayson Enterprises in preparation for his graduation. He asks Carly to accompany him to the Fox family's annual 4th of July party where he professes his love for her. At Carly's insistence, Terence moves back in with his father. Meanwhile, he and Carly panic when evidence surfaces that exonerates Austin in Palmer's murder forcing the police to reopen the investigation. Living so close to Nikki again, Terence is riddled with guilt and turns to alcohol during the holidays. Meanwhile, Nikki confides in Terence that she doesn't know if her husband Aiden is her the father of her unborn child. After a night of partying on New Year's, Terence makes a drunken apology to Nikki for betraying her. She suspects that he told someone about her baby's paternity but Carly distracts her long enough to get Terence away from everyone. In March 2000, Terence is ecstatic when Carly reveals she's pregnant. Terence wants to tell everyone but Carly is nervous as she feels it is too soon. In May 2000, during Terry's birthday dinner, Nick overhears Terence and Carly's father Warren Lockhart discussing Palmer's murder and exposes his lies in-front of their family. Nikki and Carly get into a fight and Carly miscarries but Terence convinces her to keep quiet to keep her out of prison. Terence proposes to Carly and she hesitates assuming it's out of obligation for the baby they lost but he assures her that he loves her. To protect Carly, Terence confesses to Palmer's murder and the news hits the press during the Fox family's annual 4th of July party sending Nikki into labor with his niece Raven. Despite Nikki's efforts, Terence is determined to take the rap for Carly so she doesn't have to give birth to their baby in jail. Terence reconciles with Nick at his birthday party and on August 23, Terence and Carly are married. Terence and Carly spend the night together before he turns himself in. In 2001, Carly gives birth to his son Nico and Terence refuses to visit with him or Kadeem. Terence is released from prison in 2003 after his bastard brother Adonis Talbot uncovers that Carly killed Palmer. Terence refuses to come home and leaves town with baby Nico. In 2004, Carly is released from prison and joins Terence and Nico in Atlanta. In early 2009, Carly returns to town and reveals she has left Terence due to his recent affair with Hannah, which results in the birth of his daughter Morgan. It is also revealed that Terence and Carly have another son named Isaiah born after Terence severed all contact with the Graysons. In 2010, it is revealed that Carly is Morgan's biological mother as Hannah had stolen one of Terence and Carly's embryos to get pregnant. With the divorce finalized, Carly gains sole custody of the three children, though the kids spend summers in Europe with Terence. 2012–2016 In November 2012, Terence crashes Carly wedding as she is set to marry his half brother Adonis and punches him. He berates Carly for falling for the man that nearly destroyed their family and gloats when Donnie dumps her soon after. In December 2012, Terence files for sole custody of the kids as he refuses to leave his children under the same roof as Adonis. To keep Terence at bay, Carly moves out of Grayson Manor. 2017– Development Creation and background The character's beginnings can be found in the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes. In the series, the central figure Nicolas Walker – now Nicholas Grayson – has several children: three of which are sons. One of those sons, Calvin Johnson, is switched at birth with someone else's daughter. When the girl dies, Nik discovers the switch. The character, known as Cal was the least developed of the characters when the series was shelved and reworked as Generations of Jericho. But he was the only legitimate son of the main character which is why Terence would be his Generations counterpart. Terence Grayson II, is currently scripted as being the only legitimate son of Nick Grayson and his first wife Yolanda. After she kidnaps them in 1986, Yolanda raises the siblings in hiding and keeps them in boarding schools always blaming Nick's relationship with Amelia Kane for Nick not being in their lives. The family ultimately settles in Indianapolis and Yolanda soon ships the rebellious Nikki back to Jericho City while Terence opts to stay with his mother. He writes and calls home regularly and has dreams of playing in the NFL. In 1993, the 15 year old Terence learns he is having a baby with his girlfriend, Melissa. Terence wants Melissa to have an abortion but Yolanda and Melissa's parents refuse and convince Nick to give his consent for the teens to marry and raise their son Kadeem together. After this, Terence shuts Nick out and only contacts Nikki. Personality Return (1997) Paternity (1998–2000) After Terence's return in 1997, his relationship with Nick deteriorates into near nonexistence. The only thing they can agree on is protecting Nikki. In 1998, when Terence witnesses the closeness between Nick and his younger brother Hunter, despite Hunter being primarily raised by his mother, Terence questions why Nick never protected him. Terence resents Nick for refusing to stop his wedding to Melissa Robinson when he is only 15. In late 1998, during an argument, Nick confesses that he might not be Terence's father and Terence wants to know everything. Departure (2000) Reintroduction (2012) Relationships References External links Category:Characters introduced in 1978 Category:1978 births Category:Grayson family Category:Usher family Category:Robinson family